


Don't Scare Me

by WinryMarellie



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, F/M, Mild Language, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:25:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4240674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinryMarellie/pseuds/WinryMarellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ayato manages to successfully break Hinami out from Cochlea. (NSFW in the second half of the story).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Scare Me

Ragged breaths filled the air as the darkness of night concealed their bodies in the city streets. Hidden from view, bodies desperately hold onto one another, fingers digging into skin as adrenaline pumped through their veins. She looked into his eyes, watching how the red in them reflected from an occasional passing car, the sound of it tearing through the puddles from the recent rain echoing into the alleyways. 

"Holy shit, Hina..." Ayato looked back at her, staring at her delicate face that held nothing but fear as her chest heaved in desperation. His hand brushed back some of her hair, cupping the side of her face as his thumb stroked her smooth cheek. "I can't believe it..."

Her nose burned with a familiar scent, one she had come into contact too many times before. "Ayato are you...." Her words were shaky and he quickly silenced her. 

"Hinami thank God you're alive holy shit." His arms wrapped around her tightly as he held her body close to his. His body trembled from what Hinami concluded was a mixture of both adrenaline and nerves. 

Warmth spread across her clothing and her eyes widened. Ayato's head was buried into the crook of her neck as she reached to touch the fabric of her white prison clothing. Hinami lifted her hand to see a dark liquid, momentarily illuminated red by another passing car. Her breathing became more dramatic as a sense of panic flooded over her when her senses were verified. ,"Ayato..." Her voice was a panic that quickly changed into a cry, "Ayato, you're hurt!" 

"It's fine."

"Ayato!" Tears became to swell in her eyes, "It's not okay! You're bleeding! You're injured! Oh God, Ayato we have to-" 

He covered her mouth with a shaky hand, pressing his body firmly against hers as the sounds of footsteps splashing through puddles echoed in the distance. "Hina..." His voice was low as he leaned in close to her ear, "Please be quiet...I swear to God it's not serious."

The footsteps faded away, and he lowered his hand from her mouth. Ayato pressed his forehead against hers, closing his eyes as he breathed in her scent, "Holy shit..." He let out a shaky breath, "I'm so glad I got you out of there...."

Her eyebrows furrowed, "Why did you come alone? Where is everyone else? Are they okay?"

"Fuck everyone else!" He raised his voice then quickly lowered it again, his arms tightening around her body.

"Ayato that hurts..."

"I'm sorry just..." He opened his eyes and looked at her, "I was scared I wouldn't see you again...that it'd be too late and they'd kill you."

"Where's Aogiri?" She asked, hands moving to cup his face, "Didn't they help you?" 

"They didn't give a shit about it." His face instantly fell back to emotionless as he looked at her. "They called us stray dogs...brushed us off like we were nothing...they didn't want to rescue you because it was too much effort for no reward."

"No...reward?" Hinami's lips quivered as she spoke the words, disbelief filling her eyes as his words sunk in. She let go of his face and fell back against the wall behind her as her hands fell to her sides.

Ayato stabilized her limp body and kept her from sliding further to the ground. Her eyes looked vacant as the information processed in her mind. "I'm sorry..." He managed to mutter, "I tried to convince them...I really did but then they turned it around on me." He leaned down and kissed the side if her head and held his lips there, muttering into her hair, "I wasn't about to just let you rot there...let alone be killed..." Be pulled back to look at her, her expression still vacant, "Were...they going to?"

"One woman really wanted me dead..." She murmured in response, eyes unable to look at him, "I would hear her arguing with big brother constantly. Asking when it would be done, when they could finally take me out..." Her eyelids lowered as a somber expression took over her face, "I'm not sure how much longer he would have been able to convince her not to murder me right there..."

"I'm glad I came then." Ayato squeezed her body close to him once more. He was quiet for a moment, and found himself burying his head against her neck again, pressing his forehead to her skin, "...I don't know what I would have done if something had happened."

"Where are we supposed to go?" She asked, her voice monotone. 

"What?" He raised his head to look at her.

"Where do we go?" She turned her head and made eye contact with him. She touched his arms lightly, then progressively squeezed his skin tighter, trying to hold back her tears, "Clearly no one cares if we live or die..."

"I care." He kissed her forehead before pressing his back against hers again, "I'm not going to let you fucking die." 

"Ayato..." 

Her quickly silenced her again, a hand placed over her lips as he listened to more footsteps echo in the distance. "We should go." He muttered, moving to pick her up. "It's not safe."

\--

"Is your wound any better?" Her voice was weak as she sat before a small fire, knees brought up to her chest as she looked over at Ayato. 

"It's fine." He went to sit beside her, his shirt removed to reveal a mostly healed gash across his chest. "I ate something yesterday...so don't worry about me." 

Ayato glanced over at her and his face twisted in disgust, "Shit I didn't realize I had gotten so much blood on you." He looked at her blood soaked dress and stood up, "Give it to me, I'll go wash it and hang it up with mine." 

"It's fine...-"

"Hinami." He looked down at her as she squeezed her knees tighter to her body. "Just give me your dress. I don't want you sleeping in blood."

She didn't respond as she moved her legs away from her body, peeling off the dress and handing it to him. The girl quickly pulled her knees back against her chest and wrapped her arms around them, burying her face into them. 

Ayato took her dress and rinsed it off, hanging it up beside his shirt. He looked back at her, her almost naked body barely illuminated by the small fire as she sat on the floor of the building. He walked over to her and sat down again, staring at the fire in front of them. 

"Are we safe?" She muttered, not raising her head. 

"Yeah...I think so." He replied, shrugging a bit as he leaned back, propping himself up with his hands, "This building is pretty much abandoned. There'd be no reason for anyone to come here, at least not at this time of night."

"What are we going to do?"

"No idea..." He sighed and looked over at her, her delicate, bare shoulders hunched over in defeat. He moved his body closer to hers, grabbing her chin with his hand as he forced her to look at him, "Don't worry so much. We'll figure it out." 

Her expression was broken as she looked into his eyes, her own threatening to spill over with tears again. She parted her lips to speak but Ayato instantly silenced her with his own, pressing his lips against hers. 

He pulled back slightly, hand moving to cup the side of her face again, "God I missed you." He muttered, his other hand moving around her waist as he guided her body to move with him, pulling her onto his lap. 

Her eyebrows furrowed together as he kissed her shoulder, adjusting her on his lap so her could sit there comfortably. She squeezed her eyes shut as his mouth moved across her skin, her hands holding onto his shoulders tightly as his mouth moved over the fabric of her bra. 

"Do you know how fucking scared I was?" He spoke in a low tone, lips moving back up so they were next to her ear, "You scared me shitless when you did that. I thought I was going to lose you right there." He thrusted his hips up against her slightly and listened as she let out a small whimper, "Don't ever do that shit again. I'll protect you...don't make stupid decisions like that."

Hinami instinctively grinded her body back against his, her face flushed pink as she tried to contain the noises leaving her lips. 

Ayato wrapped his hands around her waist, flipping her over so that she was beneath him. He leaned down next to her ear again, his rough hands squeezing the smooth skin of her waist, "I'm not about to lose you." He growled into her ear, his hands moving across her body as they traced the thin fabric that still remained. "Don't ever scare me like that again."

" A-Ayato...!" Her voice desperately called out as one of his hands wandered between her legs. She bucked her hips instinctively against his hand, back arching as she felt his fingers tease her from the outside. 

"God you're still so sensitive." He moved his hand away from her and watched as desperation crossed her face, Breath slightly uneven as she rubbed her legs together, body begging him to return to what he was doing. He leaned down and whispered into her ear, pressing his hardness up against her as he listened to her mewls and heavy breaths, "I love you so fucking much, Hina." 

"I love you too..." She breathed, body tensing as she felt Ayato's hands move across her body once more, peeling away the bits of remaining clothes from her and casting them aside. 

He leaned down and kissed her skin, one of his hands taking hers while the other took care of the remaining clothes on his own body. His hand gripped her hips and he raised her up, easing into her body as he listened to her cry out in response, eyes screwing shut as she her back arched towards him. Hinami squeezed his hand as he pushed himself into her, relaxing slightly when the full length of him was inside of her. 

"I love you...." She breathed, head falling to the side as she tried to catch her breath. 

He pulled out of her slowly and watched as her body reacted, another quiet cry escaping her. "How much do you love me?" He asked in a low voice as he slid back into her, watching as she grabbed at the concrete floor, looking for something to hold on to. "How much do you love me?" He repeated again, mimicking his motions as he watched her body lay there desperate for more of him. 

"I love-" she let out another cry as he continued his slow movements, "I love you so much....more than anything-" her back arched as he grabbed her hips, pulling her against him. 

"More than anything?" He asked, his hips meeting hers again. 

"More than anyone or anything-!" A sharp cry came from her as Ayato suddenly picked up his pace, rocking his body into hers, unable to hold himself back from being this close to her any longer. He leaned down and kissed her skin again, leaving light marks on her body while her hands tangled in his hair, tugging at it each time he hit just the right spot to drive her insane. 

He listened as she moaned his name with each thrust, and he pulled her body close to his, taking in the feeling if her smooth, delicate skin against his own. He drug his teeth across it, wanting to mark her body so everyone knew she was his. He never wanted her taken away from him again.

Hinami wrapped her arms around him, fingernails digging into his back as she felt herself climax. Her body spasmed around his, and her face felt flushed with a wave of heat as his name became harder and harder to speak. Ayato rode out her orgasm until he felt himself climax, hips bucking clumsily against hers until he came to a stop. 

Hinami sat up slightly, pushing her forehead against his chest as she tried to catch her breath. She could feel tears threaten to spill from her eyes again, and she let out a shaky breath as she held herself close to his body. 

"Hina?" Ayato breathed, sitting up properly so she could sit on his lap. 

Her body collapsed against his and he could feel a wetness on his skin. "Ayato..." She whispered, her grip around him tightening, "I thought I was going to die..." 

"You're not going to die..." 

Her body trembled as she shook her head, "I thought...I thought I would never see you again...and that they'd kill me at any moment..." 

His hand moved and wrapped itself in her hair, pushing her head so it laid against his chest, "You aren't going to die Hina. Don't worry. And I promise we aren't going to be separated ever again."

"How do you know?" She snapped, looking up at him, her eyes red and swollen, "Everyone wants us dead. Everyone...no one wants us to just live..." 

Ayato frowned at her as he wrapped an arm around her naked body. "You worry too much...you also cry too much. Just trust me when I say it's going to be okay."

"Where will we go now?" She asked, realizing he wasn't making eye contact with her any longer. 

"I don't know." He shrugged, pulling her down onto the ground with her, the cold concrete feeling nice against his burning skin. 

"Aren't you scared?"

"Yeah." 

"What will we do now-"

"We'll figure it out." He cut her off, "Just rest for now, Hina. We both need it." 

She was quiet for a moment, then pulled herself closer to him, "It's cold..." 

"I know." He wrapped his arms around her tighter, trying to give some of his body heat to her. "Just please rest, Hina. For the love of God just try and get some rest...I swear I'll figure it out."


End file.
